At least a good reason to celebrate New Year's Eve
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: Et si une soirée de réveillon pouvait tout changer entre deux amis ? Un masque et une robe sulfureuse peuvent parfois changer la donne...


**Bonjour !**

**Je suis désormais abonnée aux OS donc en voici encore un, un peu moins guimauve que le précédent mais bon toujours dans le même style.**

**Merci à Mélanie, ma super bêta, et aussi à Laurine, qui ont les moyens de me mettre une pression d'enfer mais bon je le leur rends bien :-)**

* * *

**POV Bella**

**Lundi 31 Décembre 2012**

Il était 9h45, j'étais clairement à la bourre et il me fallait traverser une bonne partie de la ville pour atteindre mon lieu de travail et en quinze minutes c'était mission impossible. Etre en retard était toute l'histoire de mes trente-cinq années de vie, je passais ma vie à courir après le temps, malheureusement personne n'avait encore inventé le moyen de l'arrêter.

Je me retrouvais ainsi à grimper au plus vite mes deux blocks pour atteindre un des Cable Car sur Hyde Street qui m'amènerait jusqu'au boulot. Pas que ce soit le moyen de transport le plus rapide mais c'était le plus direct pour rejoindre le centre-ville.

Sauf que ce mini-trajet se révélait être tous les jours une vraie torture au vue de la montée à effectuer. _Non mais quelle idée aussi d'habiter une ville construite sur des collines !_

J'arrivais donc en haut toute essoufflée comme si j'avais couru un marathon de dix kilomètres. Le tram passa à ce moment-là et bien évidemment il était plein à craquer, pas étonnant à cette heure-ci, j'attrapais une des barres en bois sur le côté et montait sur le trépied. Le trajet se ferait encore débout ce matin, l'air frais allait définitivement achever de me réveiller.

J'arrivais avec trente minutes de retard au Westin St Francis. Je travaillais à l'hôtel depuis bientôt dix ans maintenant et j'étais chargée de toute la partie évènementielle. Autant dire que je ne devais pas me rater pour le bal de ce soir. Les tickets s'étaient vendus comme des petits pains. En même temps, nous avions vu les choses en grand, pour une fois.

**- T'es à la bourre choupette ! **Me signala Emmett, mon meilleur ami et accessoirement le chef de la sécurité alors que je pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée.

Je me retournais vers mon autre collègue faisant semblant d'ignorer la remarque d'Emmett.

**- Salut Garrett ! Dis-moi, comment tu fais pour le supporter tous les jours ? **Me moquai-je ouvertement.

**- J'ai pas le choix car c'est lui le boss. **Me fit-il d'un air entendu.

**- Si t'as besoin un jour, n'hésite pas surtout ! **

**- Hé je suis là ! **Bouda mon ami.

**- Mais oui mon nounours, il est difficile de ne pas te voir.** Remarquai-je tout en lui faisant un câlin. **Bon je file, j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot avant ce soir, à plus tard les garçons. **

Je pénétrai dans les coulisses longeant l'étroit couloir réservé au personnel, enfilai mon badge, saluai Paul qui surveillait les caméras dans son petit bunker et accélérai le pas vers mon bureau situé au sous-sol.

**- Isabella, vous êtes encore en retard à ce que je vois**. Me signala Alice Cullen, la directrice du personnel de l'hôtel avant que j'ai pu rejoindre mon bureau.

**- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Cullen.**

**- Ne soyez pas désolée, Isabella, soyez à l'heure, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande. Je compte sur vous pour ce soir.**

**- Oui Mademoiselle Cullen. **

Je m'éloignai d'elle sans demander mon reste, même si une folle envie de la gifler me démangeait.

Les Cullen étaient une famille renommée à San Francisco, ils avaient racheté l'hôtel, il y a cinq ans maintenant et il était désormais devenu une entreprise familiale.

Carlisle Cullen en était le directeur, c'était un homme à poigne, mais il savait se montrer très sympathique avec ses employés, il ne fallait juste pas contrarier ses plans. Sa femme Esmée s'occupait des relations publiques avec la presse. Sa beauté et son savoir-faire venaient à bout de n'importe quel journaliste. C'était une femme charmante et aimée de tous.

Leurs cinq enfants étaient aussi de la partie. Jasper s'occupait de la comptabilité, on ne le voyait guère, toujours enfermé dans son bureau. Rosalie gérait le spa, Kate le restaurant, Alice le personnel et Edward faisait la promotion de l'hôtel et cherchait de nouveaux clients à travers le monde.

Des cinq enfants, Alice était la benjamine mais aussi la plus froide, c'était la seule à me vouvoyer d'ailleurs. Elle faisait sa petite chef avec moi ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je crois qu'elle m'en voulait aussi d'une certaine manière de lui avoir volé son frère. Si elle savait…

J'avais rencontré Edward en dernière année de fac lors de nos cours de communication. Nous étions très vite devenus amis et il était désormais mon responsable depuis cinq ans. Nous avions une relation assez fusionnelle parfois même ambigüe aux yeux de certains, mais platonique. Tout le monde savait que j'avais le béguin pour Edward, il était difficile de ne pas voir mes yeux briller en sa présence. Mais étant donné qu'il était aveugle face à mes signaux, j'en avais fait mon deuil.

Toutes les filles en étaient folles d'ailleurs puisque ce n'était pas trop dur de l'aimer. C'était l'homme le plus adorable au monde et il était beau comme un dieu, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

**- Bella, j'ai absolument besoin de toi pour le menu de ce soir. J'ai besoin de te faire goûter deux, trois trucs. **M'interpella Kate en m'entraînant avec elle.

**- Euh, j'ai pas fini la déco encore et il me reste la liste des cocktails à établir aux bars.**

**- Ecoute, je te fais les cocktails et tu goûtes mes plats. C'est donnant/donnant ok ?**

Après avoir passé une heure et demie dans sa cuisine, son menu fut parfait et mes cocktails au top.

**- Tu sais qu'Edward ne sera peut-être pas là ce soir.**

Après Edward, Kate était la personne avec qui je m'entendais le mieux chez les Cullen. J'avais en général plus d'affinités avec les garçons, les filles étaient jalouses de mes amitiés se sentant menacées et me détestaient la plupart du temps. Les gens avaient parfois du mal à imaginer les amitiés entre hommes/femmes. Pour ma part, je me sentais mieux en présence d'hommes.

Cependant avec Kate, il n'y avait aucun souci car elle était mariée avec Garrett et elle connaissait mon amour pour son frère.

**- Oui je sais, je l'ai eu au téléphone hier soir. Il m'a dit qu'il neigeait tellement qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à temps pour la soirée.**

**- Surtout ne dis rien. Alice en serait verte de jalousie si elle apprenait qu'il t'a téléphoné.**

**- T'inquiète, je serai muette, elle m'a déjà dans le collimateur, je vais essayer de pas me la mettre encore plus à dos. Elle m'a toujours détestée de toute façon.**

**- Ecoute il faut que tu comprennes qu'Alice est la plus jeune de notre fratrie. On a tous la trentaine ou presque et elle, c'est la petite dernière, elle n'a que 22 ans. Elle a toujours été chouchoutée et Edward a toujours été un modèle pour elle. C'est son grand frère adoré, ils étaient très fusionnels jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Et là son monde s'est effondré. Ne lui en veux pas, elle n'a juste pas supporté de voir son frère s'éloigner. Un jour viendra où elle se rendra compte que son attitude est celle d'une gamine écervelée et ça lui passera.**

**- Merci de me rassurer Kate. Allez, j'ai encore du travail si je veux que la soirée soit parfaite. Merci pour tout. A plus tard.**

Je me remis directement à la tâche. Je n'avais plus qu'à donner la liste des supers cocktails de Kate aux huit bars.

Nous avions prévu huit salles de danse, soit sept ambiances différentes plus le hall d'entrée. Les invités passeraient d'une salle décorée façon Pôle Nord à une plage Caribéenne, le dépaysement serait garanti dans chaque endroit. Nous avions également prévu de leur distribuer des masques à l'entrée. Ceux qui arriveraient déguisés auraient droit à l'open bar toute la soirée.

La journée passa à une allure folle, tout le monde s'affairait pour que ce réveillon soit le meilleur de tous car la concurrence était rude comme chaque année.

Juste avant de rentrer chez moi, je donnais la liste des invités à Emmett pour qu'il sache qui aurait déjà son ticket.

Je rentrais dans mon appartement éreintée mais tout de même contente d'avoir organisé cette soirée. J'espérais juste que tout se passe bien. Un gros colis m'attendait lorsque j'arrivais.

J'ouvris et lus le petit mot : **« Ce soir, c'est toi la reine de la soirée, xoxo. K. »**

Je découvris une paire de talons Manolo Blahnik, une somptueuse robe Versace rouge au décolleté vertigineux et le masque qui allait avec. _Sacrée Kate !_ Elle était complètement folle !

Lorsqu'Emmett vint me chercher, la surprise se lut sur son visage.

**- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Bella ? **Me demanda-t-il tout en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds d'un air appréciateur.

**- Arrête ton char Em, c'est juste moi, un peu mieux habillée que d'habitude.**

**- T'es foutrement bandante tu veux dire !**

Je lui giflai l'arrière de la tête face à sa remarque déplacée.

**- Aieeeeee, ça fait mal ! **Pleurnicha-t-il.

**- Ca t'apprendra à dire des conneries. Allez James Bond, il est temps d'aller au bal.**

**- N'empêche avec cette tenue, il va falloir que je t'aie à l'œil toute la soirée, tu vas en faire tourner des têtes, ça c'est sûr.**

**- T'inquiète Em, je saurais me débrouiller toute seule.**

**- Oh mais c'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, c'est pour eux. **Plaisanta-t-il.

Emmett s'était engagé dans l'armée après le bac mais il n'avait pas supporté d'être loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Il avait alors ouvert sa boîte de sécurité pour finalement quelques années après qu'on lui propose le poste de chef de la sécurité à l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps étant donné que je travaillais là-bas.

Il s'était alors mis en tête de m'apprendre les bases de self-défense afin que je puisse me défendre toute seule. J'avais adoré m'entraîner avec lui et malgré mon petit gabarit, j'arrivais parfois à le mettre à terre.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée sur le coup de 20h30. Je fus accueillie par Kate qui me sauta dessus.

**- Wow Bella, cette robe était vraiment faite pour toi.**

**- Merci Kate mais tu es complètement folle de m'avoir offert ça.**

**- Je t'en prie c'est pas grand-chose. Je suis sûre que tu vas faire des ravages ce soir. Et peut-être que tu vas trouver un beau jeune homme pour finir la soirée. Après tout c'est le réveillon autant que la fin d'année se termine bien et que la nouvelle commence en beauté.** M'indiqua-t-elle tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sûre. Je vérifiais que chaque salle était prête à accueillir les gens et que tout était en place. 21h annoncèrent le début des festivités. Je mis mon loup de velours et accueillais les invités ou les orientais vers la salle de leur choix. La soirée commençait tranquillement et tout se passait comme il fallait.

OOoOoOoO

**POV Edward**

J'avais passé toute la journée dans les aéroports et les avions. J'étais parti au Canada pour trouver de nouveaux clients. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'en cette fin d'année, une tempête de neige s'abattrait sur nous. Nous avions finalement décollé de Toronto avec cinq heures de retard mais nous avions dû nous poser à Chicago à cause du mauvais temps. Et nous n'en étions repartis que trois heures après.

Les heures d'attente et de vol m'avaient épuisé mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater la soirée de l'hôtel, d'autant plus que c'était ma Bella qui l'organisait.

Bella était ma meilleure amie et la femme idéale pour moi. Le timide en moi que j'étais n'avait jamais osé l'inviter de peur de perdre son amitié, chose que je chérissais le plus au monde. Notre amitié était trop forte pour que je la gâche. Et puis elle ne semblait pas éprouver de sentiments pour moi, je veux dire autres qu'amicaux. J'avais donc décidé d'enfouir mes sentiments au plus profond de moi et d'attendre qu'un jour une autre femme rentre dans ma vie.

Il était presque 23h et après avoir enfilé mon plus beau costume, je pénétrai dans le hall. Ma petite sœur m'accueillit chaleureusement. Je l'adorais mais elle était parfois un peu collante.

**- Mon Eddy, tu m'as manqué tu sais.**

Je détestais quand elle m'appelait comme ça.

**- Je ne suis parti qu'une semaine Lily.**

**- Ca m'a paru une éternité. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir ce soir. On va pouvoir passer le réveillon ensemble.**

Je n'osais lui dire que je n'avais pas forcément envie de la voir toute la soirée. Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle se trouve un mec. Elle me lâcherait peut-être enfin.

**- Je vais aller dire bonsoir à tout le monde, ma puce, on se parle plus tard.**

Je l'enlaçai tendrement et partis à la recherche des autres membres de ma famille, enfin vu le monde, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tous les saluer.

A l'autre bout du hall, mon regard fut attiré par une jeune femme de dos toute vêtue de rouge. Elle discutait avec d'autres invités. Elle semblait connaître une bonne partie de ceux-ci.

Elle se retourna et mon cœur s'emballa à la vue de sa silhouette. Je fus aussitôt à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Son masque de velours laissait entrapercevoir un magnifique regard chocolaté. Son décolleté était incroyable soulignant ses courbes généreuses. La robe qu'elle portait lui seyait à merveille, comme une seconde peau. Et ses jambes, de très, très belles jambes perchées sur de hauts talons.

Mais qui pouvait bien être cette femme masquée ?

Quelle robe !

Quel corps !

Quelle femme !

Aucune femme ne m'avait jamais autant fasciné. Je me rendis compte que je la déshabillais du regard quand mon beau-frère me rappela à l'ordre.

**- Arrête de baver Edward et va plutôt la voir.**

**- Salut Garrett. C'est la première fois que je la vois ici, tu la connais ?**

**- En quelque sorte. **Me répondit-il vaguement, me laissant à mes réflexions.

D'un air assuré, je la vis se diriger vers les diverses salles, un immense sourire illuminait son visage masqué. J'admirais à chaque déplacement l'ondulation de ses hanches tentatrices. Cette femme était un vrai appel au sexe. J'étais en nage, un désir brut montait en moi.

Avant la fin de la soirée, il fallait absolument qu'elle finisse dans mon lit. Je la voulais à tel point que je ressemblais à un adolescent en pleine puberté. _Et à 35 ans, c'était tout de même pathétique_.

Cette femme était d'une sensualité telle que j'imaginais déjà son corps sous moi lui faisant ainsi mille et une choses. Une aussi belle créature ne pouvait être célibataire, si c'était le cas, il fallait que je me dépêche avant que quelqu'un ne me la ravisse.

Une piste de danse avait été aménagée dans le hall, Emmett s'avança vers l'objet de tous mes désirs et l'invita à danser. Elle accepta avec plaisir et tous les deux se mirent à tournoyer au rythme de la musique.

**- Merde ! **Grognai-je sous la colère.

**- Bonsoir Edward ! Tu danses avec moi ? **Demanda une voix chargée de désir caressant mon épaule.

Je me retournais pour voir qui était cette fille et m'aperçus que c'était Tanya, une des réceptionnistes.

**- Je suis désolé Tanya mais pas ce soir. Je suis un peu fatigué.**

**- Mais c'est le réveillon Edward, il faut t'amuser un peu. Tu ne vas pas rester collé au mur toute la soirée quand même.**

Je n'osais lui répondre ce que je souhaitais vraiment, ne voulant pas la vexer, je n'aimais pas être blessant, surtout vis-à-vis des femmes.

**- Peut-être plus tard alors.**

**- D'accord, n'hésite pas à me faire signe pour quoi que ce soit. Je serai au bar là-bas à t'attendre.**

J'acquiesçais et elle me laissa tranquille. Tanya était une belle blonde mais elle n'était clairement pas mon type, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les brunes… _et surtout pour Bella !_

Je fixai mon regard sur la piste pour retrouver ma déesse mais elle avait disparu et Emmett avait regagné son poste.

Je me sentis tout à coup désemparé. Mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine lorsque je compris qu'elle avait certainement quitté la soirée sans que je n'aie eu l'occasion de lui parler. Je n'aurai peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de la voir…

Je partis alors à sa recherche dans les sept salles à thème mais ne la trouvai pas. Je revins à l'entrée et scannai la salle. Il me sembla apercevoir un fourreau rouge derrière la réception. _Pourvu que ce soit elle…_

Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je la vis assise sur un des comptoirs se massant les pieds, grimaçant de douleur. Sa robe était remontée dévoilant le galbe satiné de ses jambes et je me décidai à faire office de masseur afin de pouvoir caresser sa peau qui me semblait si douce. Elle me sourit tendrement quand je m'approchais d'elle. Je pris la chaise en face et entamai mon massage.

**- Merci c'est très gentil**. Souffla-telle reconnaissante.

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'une coulée de lave me traversant le corps.

**- Mais je vous en prie chère demoiselle, tout le plaisir est pour moi. **

Nos regards se croisèrent et je me noyais dans un océan de chocolat. Je fixais ses lèvres rouge carmin ne souhaitant qu'une chose les embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison, je remontai mes mains lentement sur ses jambes fines dans une douce caresse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce geste était tellement sexy qu'il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour lui sauter dessus.

Je me relevai instantanément et l'embrassai passionnément. Sa langue chaude et humide avait un goût de Paradis et je me mis à la dévorer intensément. Je m'installai entre ses jambes afin de me frotter à elle pour lui montrer à quel point je la désirais. Elle répondit à mes assauts avec la même ferveur. Un feu brûlant coulait dans mes veines, j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser.

**- Edwaaaaard.** Gémit-elle alors de plaisir.

Comment sait-elle mon nom ? Je me reculai alors pour la questionner.

**- On se connaît ? **Marmonnai-je toujours haletant.

**- Franchement tu me vexes, Edward. **

Je la regardais d'un air dubitatif et elle dut comprendre que je ne savais pas qui elle était. Elle ôta alors son loup et je fus ébahi de découvrir que mon fantasme n'était autre que Bella, ma meilleure amie, celle que j'aimais depuis toujours. _Non mais je rêve, c'est pas possible ?!_

**- Tu ne savais pas qui j'étais ? Sérieusement ?**

**- Non. **Soufflai-je gêné toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

Elle me regarda alors tristement comme si je lui avais fait du mal.

**- Donc j'en déduis que tu embrasses des inconnues à tout bout de champ.**

**- Non ce n'est pas mon genre non plus. Mais tu m'as rendu mon baiser, que je sache tu étais consentante.**

**- Oui mais moi je savais qui tu étais et je croyais que toi aussi, mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. **Déclara-t-elle rageusement.

Elle sauta du comptoir et s'enfuit vers les toilettes. Toujours choqué par le fait que Bella était ma somptueuse femme mystère, je n'eus pas le temps de la rattraper. Kate arriva sur ces entrefaites.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi je viens de voir Bella courir vers les toilettes en pleurant ? **

Mon cœur se pinça de douleur.

**- Elle pleurait ? **

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? **S'indigna-t-elle sous la colère.

**- Je l'ai embrassé mais elle avait son masque et je ne savais pas que c'était elle. **Avouai-je totalement désemparé par la situation.

**- Oh oh. C'est pas bon ça.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Edward, il serait vraiment temps que tu t'enlèves tes putains d'œillères collées sur tes yeux ! Bella est folle de toi depuis toujours. Tout le monde le sait, sauf Alice qui se voile certainement la face, et toi, tu n'es qu'un abruti pour ne pas l'avoir vu.**

**- Non c'est impossible, je m'en serai aperçu depuis le temps qu'on est amis…**

**- Ben justement, avec tous les signaux qu'elle t'a envoyés tu aurais dû le voir.**

**- T'as raison, je suis vraiment stupide parfois. En plus si elle savait que je l'aime, ça changerait tout.**

**- Non un gros abruti, tu es un gros… Attends ? Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Depuis notre première rencontre, mais j'étais trop timide pour lui avouer et puis je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié.**

**- Non mais vous êtes de sérieux handicapés de l'amour tous les deux ! Allez, va la retrouver et fais-toi pardonner. Et mettez-vous ensemble une bonne fois pour toute, bordel ! **

**- Merci sœurette. Je vais de suite la retrouver.**

**- Oh non, ne me remercie pas encore, tu me remercieras quand j'aurais cuisiné votre repas de mariage. **Précisa-t-elle en souriant.

Je me précipitai vers les toilettes afin de réparer mon erreur en espérant que Bella s'y trouvait toujours.

J'ouvris la porte pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, heureusement pour moi, le champ était libre, je ne souhaitais pas me faire houspiller par d'autres femmes. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, il y en avait une bonne cinquantaine, je n'allais pas frapper à chaque porte pour la trouver.

**- Bella, c'est moi Edward, sors s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle.**

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé et me dirigeai vers ce bruit.

**- Bella s'il te plaît.** Suppliai-je.

**- Va-t'en Edward. **Pleurnicha-t-elle.

**- Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins une chance. **Tentai-je une fois de plus.

Une porte s'ouvrit tout au fond et Bella en sortit le visage ravagé de larmes. Cette vision me fit énormément de peine. Je lui tendis la main et lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

**- Viens avec moi s'il te plaît.**

Elle prit ma main et je l'amenais dans mon appartement. Nous vivions tous à l'hôtel c'était plus facile pour nous. Les derniers étages de chaque tour nous appartenaient, au moins nous savions que tout là-haut, nous étions tranquilles. J'habitais la tour ouest ainsi que Kate et Garrett dans l'appartement en face le mien. Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur dans un silence de mort qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'espérais vraiment me faire pardonner, la voir pleurer était une véritable torture.

Une fois que nous eûmes pénétré dans mon appartement, je l'asseyais sur mon canapé.

**- Je reviens de suite.**

Je pris un gant que je mouillais, m'assis sur la table basse face à Bella et entrepris de nettoyer son visage. Son maquillage avait coulé et des stries noires recouvraient ses joues. Je séchais ses dernières larmes et fixais ses prunelles brillantes.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. J'avoue que je ne t'ai pas reconnue ce soir. Je suis tombé sous le charme de cette femme au fourreau rouge et j'ai été totalement hypnotisé. Oui j'ai été surpris de voir que c'était toi mais je dois t'avouer qu'après coup, j'ai été soulagé que ce soit toi.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Chuchota-t-elle la voix rauque.

**- Parce que je n'aurai pas pu lui donner mon cœur alors qu'il appartient déjà à une autre.**

Elle me regarda l'air perplexe alors que je continuais à me dévoiler.

**- C'est toi qui en détiens la clé. Mon cœur t'appartient depuis toujours. Ca a toujours été toi, la seule et l'unique à faire battre mon cœur.**

**- Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour me dire ça ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas te perdre et gâcher notre amitié. Et puis une petite fée m'a ouvert les yeux…**

Elle me sourit, j'encadrais son visage de mes paumes et l'embrassais délicatement. Elle ne me repoussa pas ce qui était signe qu'elle me pardonnait. Notre baiser s'enflamma rapidement, nos langues étaient avides l'une de l'autre comme si nous ne voulions plus perdre une seule minute.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'amenais dans ma chambre pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement comme j'en avais envie depuis que je l'avais vue, vêtue ainsi.

OOoOoOoO

**POV Bella**

Une fois dans sa chambre, il commença à caresser tout mon corps comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de la moindre parcelle de celui-ci. Il était tendre mais ses yeux avaient une lueur sauvage qui m'indiquait que ça allait être un moment mémorable. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que j'étais déjà nue face à lui.

**- Tu m'as rendu fou avec cette robe. Tu es tellement belle. Je t'aime tellement.**

**- Moi aussi Edward je t'aime mais si tu ne me fais pas l'amour sur-le-champ, je vais hurler.**

**- A vos ordres, princesse !**

Il se gaina d'un préservatif et me pénétra jusqu'à la garde. L'avoir en moi était la meilleure sensation au monde, je planais littéralement, il s'imbriquait parfaitement dans mon antre brûlant. Il entama des va-et-vient soutenus tout en me dévorant la bouche. C'était trop bon, nous gémissions de concert, une de ses mains partit à la découverte de mes seins et ses caresses prirent la même cadence que ses coups de reins.

Je n'étais plus qu'halètements, j'étais au bord de l'explosion. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il câlina dans une douce torture. Une décharge électrique traversa mon corps de part en part et j'atteignis le plus bel orgasme de ma vie hurlant mon plaisir comme une folle.

Il relâcha mon clitoris et aussitôt accentua ses poussées. Ses prunelles incandescentes me foudroyèrent ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il toucha un point très sensible qui m'envoya à nouveau au sommet du plaisir. L'orgasme le terrassa également et je pus dire qu'Edward dans la jouissance était le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Il me libera le temps de jeter le préservatif et se réinstalla dans le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me mis sur son torse et nichai ma tête au creux de son cou. _C'était la meilleure place au monde… ma place !_

**- Et si nous allions fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit ?** Proposa-t-il.

**- Que suggères-tu ? **Ronronnai-je.

**- Et bien il y a cette femme incroyable, avec cette robe rouge, qui est d'ailleurs la plus belle femme de la soirée, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de danser avec elle pour montrer à tous qu'elle est mienne… alors je me demandais si elle voudrait bien venir danser avec moi… Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- Et bien je te dirai que ce serait avec grand plaisir. **Dis-je tout en me levant pour me rhabiller.

Nous continuâmes à nous caresser tout en nous rhabillant, il nous était désormais difficile de ne pas nous toucher. Nous redescendîmes à la fête pour finir la soirée en beauté.

Edward commença par me faire danser dans le hall afin que toutes nos connaissances soient au courant de notre couple nouvellement formé. Et le décompte s'activa. Tout le monde se mit alors à crier.

**- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ! Bonne Année !**

Tous pleins de cotillons se mirent à virevolter autour de nous. Edward et moi étions toujours dans notre bulle de bonheur.

**- Bonne Année mon amour !** Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

**- Bonne Année mon chéri !** Répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit-là, Edward m'entraîna dans les sept salles et me fit danser jusqu'à épuisement : tout ça dans le but de montrer à tous notre amour. Puis au lever du soleil, il m'attira à nouveau dans son lit et me fit l'amour tendrement.

Oui l'année commençait très bien, ce serait à coup sûr une excellente année… _tout comme les suivantes !_


End file.
